


I don't care what fate says (you're still dear to me)

by Floople_Doople



Series: I will face the Goddess and walk backwards into hell (if it means I get to protect you) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where Miklan wasn't a jackass, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But I needed to post, Gen, HEADCANON TO THE POINT OF AU, Headcanon, Hhhow about, Hmmmmmmmmmst how would I even go about tagging this, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, THIS PLOT BUNNY HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE OKAY, This is, hella short oops, the first of hopefully many other fic in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Miklan was not stupid. He knew that he wasn't treated as well as he should have been. But there wasn't much he could do about it, so he may as well just suck it up and pretend he's fine.Then he gains a little brother.aka I know the point of Miklan was to show more of the inherent flaws with the Crest system, but canon can go f-





	I don't care what fate says (you're still dear to me)

**Author's Note:**

> sweats i know i need to update across the outrealms but this plot bunny has taken over my life and i ne e e d ed to post it

It hadn’t taken very long for Miklan to realize that his parents didn’t care for him. They didn’t treat him horribly, yet it didn’t take a genius to know that he didn’t receive much affection. Just a glance at other families, heck even watching how Duke Fraldarius treated Glenn, was enough to tell him that something was wrong with how his parents treated him. More often than not he got disdainful if not hateful glares and some form of punishment if he messed up, at best a glance his way if he didn’t.

It was fine. He was fine. It’s not like he could do too much about it, aside from accepting the punishments with naught but a “yes father” or “yes mother” and striving to somehow earn their favor. He’d get it eventually, he just had to keep working for it.

Then Sylvain was born.

Miklan hadn’t been allowed anywhere near the halls of the infirmary where his mother had given birth, but he really didn’t have to be to know.

His little brother had the thing that he did not. A Crest.

Miklan wasn’t stupid. He knew that the reason his parents didn’t care much for him if at all was due to his lack of a Crest. And he knew that the lack of care would only escalate, with Sylvain getting more attention and love; all because of his Crest.

It would be so easy. So, so easy to blame, maybe even resent Sylvain for his Crest. It’d be so easy to take out the pain he kept locked inside on him. And yet…

Miklan had snuck into the nursery, late at night when everyone else in the manor was asleep aside from him. He had only meant to take a peek at the child that would receive everything that he would not, to know what face to force his hate onto. He entered, creeping towards the crib, peeking over the side…

...and being greeted by two, very wide open amber eyes staring up at him. He didn’t even look ready to cry - only curious about the boy who had come into the nursery just to look at him. 

Miklan knew he couldn’t do it. Knew he would not be able to hate Sylvain; not for something that he had no control over. The warmth in his heart threatened to turn to ice just thinking about it.

“H-Hey Sylvain,” he whispered, the baby in question babbling a bit before looking at him. “I’m Miklan. I’m...I’m your big brother.”

Holding his breath, he reached his hand into the crib. Sylvain stared at his hand, before his hands - goddess, they were so, so small - reached out and grabbed it, babbling as a smile appeared on his face. Miklan had to swallow down the laughing-sob that would have bubbled up otherwise, for fear of giving himself away. And it struck him then.

Sylvain had a Crest. And because of that Crest, Miklan knew, Sylvain would know no peace from the world, let alone their parents. 

“Y-Yes, I’m your big brother. A-And I promise t-to protect you, no matter w-what,” he whispered, eyes wide and shining with unshed tears as a wobbly smile appeared on his face.

(In another time, Miklan would have been caught before he could even see Sylvain, and punished horribly for it. He would not be able to truly meet his little brother for weeks like he would have been able to that night, and in that time, he hated. He disliked and hated and  _ loathed _ , growing to despise the child for something he could not control, and allowing his heart to grow dark with his hatred.

By the time he was able to meet Sylvain, his heart had already twisted into something terrible, and any affection he could have held for his little brother was no more. He would have taken everything out on Sylvain, not even sparing a thought as to what could have been.

But that is not this time.)

Reluctantly, Miklan drew his hand back from Sylvain. His little brother - his small, baby brother - did not like that, trying to hold onto his hand with all the might in his tiny body. Miklan was even more reluctant to pull away, but he had to, whispering reassurances that he would be back all the while.

Sylvain's face scrunched up still, his eyes filling with tears despite Miklan's words. He did not cry that, much to Miklan's relief. He pulled his hand out of Sylvain's grasp, whispering promises that he'd come back as he walked away.

And he would. Deep down, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to simply leave Sylvain. If he had to, he would fight fate itself if it meant Sylvain could be happy.

(Little did he know, he already had fought fate for Sylvain. He was meant to despise Sylvain, meant to loathe the boy he’d call his brother.)

(And yet he didn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost ended this fic with "But he refused" and then changed it immediately lmao - this was meant to be longer but my word vomit only lasts so long :P


End file.
